The Darkness of One Soul
by Browlax
Summary: It's Halloween in 1978. You, Laurie Strode, face your evil, twisted brother, Michael, though you have no clue you two are siblings. You try to protect yourself in whatever way possible.


That young boy down the street,

So leisurely and sweet,

Was in for quite a treat.

On the outisde he appeared ordinary,

Yet in the inside he grew villiany.

With a crafty pace without a race,

He opened a kitchen drawer to pull out a deadly blade,

And up the stairs his humanity began to fade.

His sister's boyfriend raced down the stairs,

And watching cunningly he began his share.

His sister was brushing her delicate hair with a beautiful humming voice,

And as Michael's foot met with the floor, he didn't have a choice.

Silently he glared at his sister with an unknown source,

And with the knife held high he was controlled by a strong force.

Violently the deadly instrument was injected to her bare body,

And as the crimson was shed, there was no sorry.

With heavy breathing underneath his eerie clown mask,

Michael quickly paced down the stairs as he finished his task,

Just for his parents to witness what his son did at last.

With a blank stare and an empty expression, Michael observed his father's reaction

As he noticed no humanity in him; not even a tiny fraction.

Later on he was under security,

And for fifteen years he waited in Smith's Grove patiently,

So patiently it wasn't humanly.

For those fifteen years he showed no remorse absentmindedly,

But his eyes remained wicked black and hollow for eternity.

On a rainy night he stopped waiting patiently and stole a station wagon,

Once he knew the security would rest,

He fled back to his quiet community which would evolve dramatically,

And to begin a gruesome murder spree at his best.

He noticed his childhood home was sold by the Strode's

And there was a concealed secret never told.

Laurie Strode, the daughter of the realty,

Would be known as the sister of the grown man of philosophy.

On Halloween night he stalks Haddonfield citizens one by one,

And innovatively murders them until the job is done.

Stabbed, strangled or choked they fall lifelessly to the ground,

And Michael tilts his head without compassion to be found.

The decaying corpses were fond to him like nothing before,

But he did not care for who he was responsible for.

When attacked you're frantic to even peek out the window,

But your heart is torn when you notice a large shadow.

Without forbidding you force a knife through his chest,

And with a lack of hope you concern you didn't kill the mysterious pest.

You watch blood spurt from his open wound,

And as you notice the rise and fall of his chest,

You gulp nervously as you know you're doomed.

He stopped breathing; or as you assume he stopped.

Curious enough you feel his pulse to make sure he's dead,

But when you feel the strong, swift rhythm, you wince and your hope wildly fled.

The Boogeyman was alive as you assured,

But there was no way your strength matured.

Pulling the knife out of Michael's chest, you quietly pace from the room,

Into the empty closet you pray he will die immediately,

But Michael was definite enough that death was an impossibility.

On the outside you're biting your lip,

But in the inside you're mentally screaming.

You make sure the door is locked,

And you hope an enormous fist won't burst through the door,

Nearly dazed off dreaming.

Suddenly, your hear Michael's heavy footsteps with a doppler effect,

Which makes your heart pound,

But then, his bony fist splits through the wooden door,

And you watch the splinters tremble in horror.

"Leave me alone!", you shout at the Shape loudly,

But he ignores your words and twists the gold knob,

And he completes his mischevious job.

Later on, you climb up the flight of stairs with wobbly legs,

But as you reach the last step, you lean against a wall and daze,

A soul's loss Michael begs.

Thick, manly fingers curl tightly around your thin neck with pounding blood,

And you struggle to pull them away so you can breathe,

And in your mind thoughts began to flood.

Without knowing your fingers meet with the cool rubber of his eerie mask,

And lifting it upwards the whole mask is removed from Michael's face.

Astonished you glare into the face that was concealed for hours,

And you noticed he was a normal looking man, but deep down,

You knew he was purely sour.

His features were fine and attractive like a normal man's,

But as you saw the mask go over his face, you clumsily ran.

With six shots into the heart by his proud, moral doctor,

Michael tripped over his own feet and fell of the high balcony,

And you heard his body hit the hard ground.

He's dead, you think to yourself,

But his true face plays sneaky tricks with your brain,

And your mind's thoughts acted as rain.

Every thought hit the ground and splashed.

Then, they all together were smashed.

More tricks teased you, which confused you majorly.

The doctor glared over the balcony,

And with wide eyes, he noticed the Boogeyman's body missing.

Racing down the stairs he went outside and glided his wrinkly

Fingers through the grass.

Blood dripped across his fingers; Michael's evil, fresh blood.

The darkness inside Michael's soul and heart was physically seen.

In the future held much mystery,

For the night of Halloween on 1978 made history.

* * *

A quick poem I wrote tonight. You portray as Laurie basically, but I added some elements not in the film, such as what Laurie did to Michael in order to protect herself. About a half of it includes rhyming, however, the rest of it I tried to rhyme, but it failed.

School's out, and I'm a 7th grader in August. Hallelujah!

Enjoy!


End file.
